1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to chlorinators, and more particularly to chlorinators using chlorine tablets and incorporating a means for signaling the level of chlorine tablets remaining in a chlorinator.
2. Related Art
Conventional aerobic treatment systems are used to treat, or purify, all types of wastewater ranging from commercial applications to residential applications. These systems almost always include a chlorinator. Conventional chlorinators comprise a cylinder for storing a plurality of chlorine tablets. As wastewater passes through the chlorinator via louvers, the chlorine tablets dissolve and treat the wastewater.
The principal disadvantage with using conventional chlorinators is that the chlorinators do not have any means for indicating the level of chlorine tablets remaining in the chlorinator. Typically the chlorinator is kept filled with chlorine tablets by routine inspections wherein an inspector, or operator, must physically stop, open, and check the level of chlorine tablets remaining in a chlorinator. If an operator is late, or does not stop at all, then a chlorinator may actually be operating with no chlorine tablets. This situation is very hazardous to human health because the wastewater would be flowing through the chlorinator and into the remainder of the treatment system without receiving any treatment.
Therefore, there is a need for a chlorinator that incorporates a means for signaling the level of chlorine tablets remaining in the chlorinator so that the chlorinator does not operate with too few or no chlorine tablets. There is a further need for a chlorinator that incorporates different types of signaling systems, such as, a visual and an audio signal.
In today's world, there are numerous chlorinators being used in both commercial and residential environments--too many to count. Furthermore, many of these existing chlorinators are in difficult or hard-to-reach locations, e.g., buried in the ground or incorporated into a larger wastewater treatment system. It would be very impractical to remove these chlorinators and install a new chlorinator system.
Therefore, there is a need for a chlorinator lid assembly that can be easily adapted to work with any existing and operational chlorinator, wherein the chlorinator lid assembly incorporates a means for signaling the level of chlorine tablets in the existing chlorinator. In addition, there is a need for a chlorinator lid assembly that does not require the removal of an entire existing chlorinator to be installed.
As with chlorinators, de-chlorinators have the same problems and disadvantages associated with them. De-chlorinators operate on the same principle as chlorinators except that a de-chlorinator uses tablets to de-chlorinate water whereas a chlorinator uses tablets to chlorinate water. Therefore, there is a need for a de-chlorinator system that incorporates a means for indicating to an operator the level of tablets in the de-chlorinator.